encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 216
Alas is the two hundred sixteenth episode overall and the sixty-eighth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 17, 2017. Summary Ariana enters the Lira's room with a basin of water. Ybrahim asked why he is doing all of that. Ariana said he had already said he would not believe that she has Amihan's Ivtre. Ybrahim said he'd be the first one to be happy if it's true, but until she has given proof, he would only think that she is lying. Emre regains consciousness. Enraged that Cassiopea had been slain, he summons the De-jar from the hand of Arde. In the field, Hitano reports to Danaya that he and Aquil had been attacked by Etherian soldiers. Danaya decides to attack Hagorn; Pirena and Ybrahim objected, but Danaya said her decision is for the good of all, not just of her nieces. Danaya wanted to form only one army of volunteers, even though they have a larger force. Emre recovers the De-jar and stabs Arde with it. After receiving instructions from Muros, Hitano meets LilaSari along the way. When he learns that LilaSari had regained her memories, but has no feelings for him anymore, he decides to let go. Using the De-jar, Emre obtains power from Arde, who vanished. A Devas Circle appears below Emre, and he teleports away. Kahlil, Alira Naswen and Gamil slew the Hadezars. Muros and Hitano wonder where Ybrahim is. Ybrahim tells Hagorn that Danaya is planning to attack him before nightfall. Hagorn thanks Ybrahim. Alena had followed Ybrahim, and wonders why he is doing it. Juvila notifies Asval that Hagorn is summoning them. Asval is delighted that his plan worked. Hagorn said he had not expected it, but Ybrahim informs him that his soldiers had been attacking Lireo. He demands the cure for Lira, but Hagorn wanted him to release Andora. Ybrahim said it would be the last one. Hagorn asked who had ordered the attacks on Lireo without his instructions. One of Asval's Etherian confederates come forward to confess, but Asval puts the blame on him and slew him. Alena confronts Ybrahim about what he had done. Ybrahim said he knew that if he didn't do it, Pirena would. Alena tells him to stick to what is right, because of who he is, a loyal leader, so that Lira could remain proud of him. Hagorn prays to Ether again. She appears to him and grants him additional power, that would be him almost as strong as a deity.She says Bathalang daik, but it is unknown what this means. Hagorn thanks Ether. Danaya says everyone is ready, and everyone wanted to come. When Abog tells her that the armies of Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria are ready, she asked why they disobey her. Abog says that as soldiers, it is part of their duty, and they are ready to die for Lireo and Encantadia. Ybrahim apologizes to Lira, and thinks that Alena is right. Lira and Mira showed signs of feeling pain, alarming Ybrahim. Azulan and Imaw report to Danaya that Andora had escaped. Alena thinks Ybrahim might have released her. Andora arrives in Old Etheria. Hagorn was glad that Ybrahim had done his part, but it was Pirena who had released Andora, and she demanded the cure. Ybrahim denies that he had any part in Andora's release, and thinks it might be Pirena. Ybrahim, Alena and Danaya teleported away. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim went to Hagorn's camp and find Andora there. Hagorn informs them that Pirena had released Andora, so the cure had been awarded to her. Danaya tells Alena and Ybrahim to return to Lireo. Danaya promised to slay Andora, Asval, Juvila and Hagorn. Hagorn says she does not yet know what he could do, and it will be the Sang'gres and the Rama of Sapiro who would be slain. Danaya used the Earth Gem to transform into a giant mammoth as a demonstration of her power before leaving. Ybrahim and Alena entered Mira and Lira's room. Pirena said Ybrahim had also negotiated with Hagorn. Mira had been cured of her illness. Pirena said it was not an easy choice, and wished that everyone else would forgive her. Mira wakes up and sees that everyone around her is sad. After she saw Lira sick, Alena said Pirena would explain. Hagorn and Asval were amused by how the cure had been so effective in making their enemies fight each other. Pirena explains to Mira what Hagorn had done, so she had to choose her. Pirena apologized, but Mira embraced her, saying she had done nothing wrong. Mira told her mother to apologize to her sisters. Mira said Hagorn would pay. Mira goes to Hagorn's camp. Etherian soldiers recognized her as Hagorn's granddaughter, but attacked her anyway. She beats them and slew them with a shockwave from the Kamao. References